1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tube benders and more particularly pertains to a new bending machine for bending and straightening tubing and plate metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tube benders is known in the prior art. More specifically, tube benders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,978 to Dettling; U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,054 to Eaton; U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,004 to Eaton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,913 to Bhandari; U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,549 to Schwarze; U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,235 to Ishihara; U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,781 to Schwarze; U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,007 to Michel; U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,721 to Boteler et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,035 to Sheen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,073 to Eaton; U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,730 to Heaman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,692 to Tasaki et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,353 to Kaneko; U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,224 to Schwarze; U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,317 to Schenck et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 222,028 to Benfield; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,395 to Aulgur; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,742 to Adleman et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 242,948 to Grimaldo et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bending machine. The inventive device includes a base, a bed mounted to the base, and a bending apparatus mounted to the bed that has a mounting arm that is slidably positionable with respect to the bed. A bending die is mounted to the mounting arm of the bending apparatus and is adapted for engaging an object. An adjustable pair of stop pegs are positionable to extend outwardly from the bed.
In these respects, the bending machine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of bending and straightening tubing and plate metal.